Cherry Bomb
by Demmi03
Summary: Watch and learn, I wont show you twice.. J/B
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to S.M.

* * *

><p><strong>Weary<strong>

**PPOV**

"Circle circle, dot dot (uh-huh) I got my cootie shot (uh-huh) You think that girl is hot? (uh-huh) I think I'd rather not,"

"Peter, I swear to God..." I'd always really enjoyed seein' just how far I could push my mate.. I chuckled darkly and tilted my hat back an inch to get a good look at her through the front window of our cabin.

"Somethin' wrong with Jamie Kennedy, mi amor?"

"Not if you're TRYING to kill brain cells." She called back with an air of amusement, letting a smirk touch her beautiful features.

The warm summer breeze whipped acrossed my granite skin and momentarily warmed me. I stood at a post of the fence surroundin' our land, fastening a loose beam to the post with wire I'd found in the old barn that'd come with the property- thankfully, most of the tools needed to keep the place came complimentary.

(Like the mints they put on your pillows at nicer hotels..) My gift commented.

**Sorta. Except you only pay a few hundred dollars for that mint. I paid hundreds of thousands for this wire and that damn hammer that keeps fallin' apart... **

I hadn't twisted the wire into a knot yet when it felt like all of the air around me tightened, like the sealin' of a jar. My thought processes suddenly went in a million directions at once, thoroughly over-extendin' even my mad ninja skills of thinkin'. I shuddered with a moan of pain and slipped to my knees with a "fwump" of dirt that scattered; my palms clenched the soil harshly.

(She will be HIS..)

"Pete?" My wife's startled voice was closer to me than it had been before so I knew she'd seen me fall, but my gift had me fixed on the gravel road about a mile out from our cabin. (SHE is his as he has been hers for his entire lifetime. SHE will tear apart demons and nightmares and the Devil himself for HIM and all will know...) I watched, transfixed, as a petite brown-haired girl took crooked steps north on the road. North was a dead end, and that was what confused me more than her even being out here. Her sort-of brown eyes held death in them, and the sweat on her brow was tainted with somethin' I hadn't pinpointed in the seconds since her scent hit my nostrils. (No room for error. Bite, push. Bite... push. Venom heals even the deepest wounds.) Her slender frame was all woman, but looked as fragile as the porcelain Char had kept from our human lives.

".. kiss me mother... kiss your darlin'.." her voice was broken and raspy as she sang out in time to her steps, ".. see the pain upon my brow, while I'll soon be with the angels... fate has doomed my future now.."

Charlote was taking deliberately placed, small steps to my side as not to draw attention from the poor girl; She'd not layed a hand on me and I was on my own feet and makin' my way towards the reason for my stumble. (No room for error.)

"Through the years you've always loved me and my life you've tried to save... " Her very essence was cracking and crumblin' into pieces smaller than the dust on the road, and I couldn't stop my feet from making longer, faster steps to keep her from shattering, "... but now I shall slumber sweetly... in a deep and... in a deep..."

I stopped when she did, noticing they cat-like way her muscles tensed and her hair stood on end. I wished to God I could be but a blade of grass along the ground as she turned her molten eyes on my form. Recognition, disbelief, and...

"FUCKIN' SPARKLING VAMPIRES, MAN! You know what?" She spun her figure to towards me faster than I'd ever seen a human move, "I'm sick of you glittery-assed mother fuckers showing up in the oddest places. First Forks, the asshole of the country- and near a reservation of WOLVES no-less, and now El Paso! Can I ask you a question? You have a mate, I'm assuming that's her there?"

I'd been so confused as FUCK at her outburst that I hadn't even taken in the information she provided, nor was I ready to answer a question, but my 'gift' decided to answer with a nod anyways. Asshole.

"Let's say you pissed the wrong nomad off, and he or she wanted vengence against you. Would you willingly leave your mate alone, with no form of protection?" She'd placed her hands on her hips and jutted one out to the side for extra measure. I was near that point of laughing innappropriately, but decided to answer first.

"That would be a 'fuck no.' Even 'no fucking way in hell' for good measure." I shrunk into myself slightly at the shade of red her face was turnin', (Is it possible for a human's flesh to pop when too much pressure is built up beneath it?)... "But that's just me. I mean.. I ain't been near anyone but Char and my meals in a good thirty years so... my opinion might be biased.."

She hissed lowly at me and crossed her thin little arms over her puffed out chest. I couldn't help the twitch of my lips, but I managed to keep my giggle internal.

"So, Mr..." I smiled and tipped my hat at her.

"Whitlock."

"No shit? Wouldn't happen to know a Jasper Whitlock, would you?" She closed her eyes momentarily before lookin' at me, her eyes unsure and spacey. I nodded oddly and took a step forward.

"Yeah... He's family of s.. of sorts. Um, not to be rude, but you look like you just ate somethin' kin to skunk. You feelin' alright dollface?" I watched as her knees wobbled and her already sullen face took on a lucidity that surpassed alabaster.

"Forgot. Truck's on 180, glove box ate my pez dispenser..." And with a surprising grace, her form went limp. I watched the slow-motion of every inch she fell, as the change in pressure in her joints released near-silent whisps of air; a breath flooded from within her lungs, gravity laid her gently in my arms.

(The tiniest firework often times has the loudest bang..)


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After twenty years of mishaps, and broken bones, and bloody accidents- you'd think my death would be a bit more worthwhile. Like God would have enough of a sense of humor to let me go out with a *BANG*; Nooooo. Phhh. I can hear the snort of disbelief in my head as if he were sitting next to me.

It's not that I have an aversion to death. No, I welcome it with open arms. Cheers to the years and all that. What really grinds me is that of all the possible ways I could've died over my few years spent on this shitty earth, I have to end up with something as fucking STUPID as lung cancer.

I'd gone in to see my doctor for my yearly check-up, and to get stitches in my hand from a random piece of glass that had magically found itself inside of a sponge I used to wash dishes. I'd barely given an audible "hmph" when the good ole' doc cocked his eyebrow when listening to my heartbeat and lungs with the cold little fuckin' disc from hell. Two tests later...

I honestly couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. And thank GOD the pixie was no longer checking on me, I didn't need sympathy from a family of immortal jack-asses, nor did I need the reminder that my death would barely be a 'blip' on their radar.

Not that becoming a vampire wouldn't be fucking FABULOUS; it's just living forever without any company really didn't sit well in my stomach anymore. Thinking about forever when you're hopelessly in love with someone who could keep you preocuppied the entire time is quite easy. Take that person out of the equation and all you're left with is a pile of shit that lasts a long... long, long... LONG fucking time.

I had a friend from high school drive me to the airport after leaving Charlie with the golden "I want to explore the world" excuse, and boarded the first plane available.

Something about Texas made me think of the movie 'Full Metal Jacket'; Might've been the cowboy boots and heavy drawls I'd been greeted with the moment I stepped foot out of El Paso International, or maybe it was something about that 'only steers and queers' comment.

Fucking... HOWDY to you, too. Assholes.

I'd booked a few weeks at the local Value Place and started searching my way around for a part-time job. Nothing like working yourself until you die, right? A few streets away from my newest home away from home was a little mom and pop's antique shop with a dented, off-kilter 'help wanted' sign that mostly begged me for help- an offer for nine dollars an hour and signed paperwork later, I found the nearest drive-through, and sat in the parking lot munching on poorly made tacos. Fuck if they weren't the best shitty tacos mother-fucking ever.

I'd made it a week without issues, too. A week of care-free living, watching Jerry Springer in the morning while I got ready for work and smoking enough cigarettes to down a horse during my late evenings alone- I even managed to make friends with the cleaning lady, who left fresh towels daily instead of weekly. Groooooss.

I woke up to a massive migraine, which eventually turned into vomiting until all I could do was dry heave. When the dry heaves turned into a clenching stomach and nothing but leaning over the cold tile of the bathtub to help, I knew something was off. I managed to choke down a pill I'd been prescribed to help with the EVENTUAL pain, which knocked me out for a good sixteen hours.

When I woke, I finally seemed to 'see' my situation for what it was. There wasn't a man out there, scuplted in marble, who was going to save me from this shit. There was no 'forever' plus me. I no longer fit into the pretty spider-web-like design of eternity. I was going to die, and it was going to be an ugly, fucked up death. I would be alone when my body took its' last gasp of air... and shit if that didn't send wave after wave of gut-wrenching, uncontrollable sobs crashing over me like a tsunami. I would never get another one of Renee's stupid hand-made pots for Christmas. I'd never skirt around a subject with Charlie when it made me uncomfortable. I'd never get to feel how unnaturally hot Jake's skin was. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was already dead.

So after a short, cool shower, I made one of the most simple decisions I've ever made in my life. I was going for a walk, in my new white sundress.

I'd managed a good three miles before I felt any strain, and thank God for cooler days because if it had been one hundred and five degrees like the dumb weatherman predicted, I'd be screwed. Any signs of civilization on this road had disappeared about a mile back, and I was beginning to wonder why in the hell I was still walking. I stopped, looking down a gravel road I'd crossed, and sighed heavily as the wear of burden stung at my shoulders.

"Fucking assholes." I muttered, starting my aimless progress again. I let my mind wander along the possible outcomes of this journey, all of which ended with "and then she died"... which made me impossibly more miserable.

I yawned as I glanced up at the warm sun. It sat high and proud, beaming with a ferocity that made my eyes tear up even when looking the opposite direction. I'd all but lost all motivation for walking, and decided that whatever was at the end of this road had to be fucking worth it for putting forth so much effort. Maybe there's cake. That's motivation enough.

My steps became slower, harder to take as the sun over-heated my core. The heat wove wonderous patterns through the air, mirages that caught my eye and then disappeared even faster; the occasional crow or small bird would sort-of startle me, and then irritate me with their noisy songs.

If they weren't going to be good and quiet, I'd just have to drown them out with my own songs.

"...kiss me mother.. kiss your darlin'..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters aren't mine :(**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Don't you dare go in there, Peter! She needs her sleep. You could smell how off her blood was from the fuckin' house, don't get it in your head that you've got yourself a new hamster. This one's gonna be dead by month end, and I'm not buyin' you anything with fur."

...Fur?...

"Think you could say a bit louder, I'm not sure fuckin' Indiana heard you..."

An almighty *crack* echoed throughout... well, wherever I was, and the painful stream of sunlight that had pinpointed itself straight into my retna was pissing me off. I managed to roll over on my side, away from the light from hell, and blinked my heavy eyelids open.

"She's awake. You best get movin', girl. He'll be in Houston by now, and he ain't gonna linger."

The sound of a low growl and a slamming door made me jump an inch, but not enough to make me want to get up from this heavenly poof of a mattress. I flipped a few scenarios over in my head as to where I was and who was on the other side of the bedroom door, and every one of them included the red-eyed man I'd verbally assaulted on the gravel road.

The door creaked open slowly, and the familiar face of the man came into focus; he flashed me a warm smile and sat in a rocking chair that stood by the window.

"Think we could talk a few, hun? You can go back to sleep afterwards, but I need to clear up a few things first, and your input is required."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and pushed myself up to a sitting position against the headboard. I was rewarded with a glass of orange juice, which I drank greedily.

"Alright, Mr. Bright Eyes, what can I do you for?" I asked politely, setting the pretty crystal cup on the bedside table.

"Seems we're in a bit of a bind. You know what I am, and that's not only an issue, it means the end of your life. So you have two options. One, you can die. You're dyin' anyways, so that ain't really a big deal. Two, you can live, in a way. I'd have to change you, and that'll only FEEL like you're dyin'." He stopped momentarily, and from the look on his face I must've turned pale. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"When.. When he left, that was.. well, that was a problem then as well. But they still left me, knowing. I just don't understand why they left me alive, when it's obvious they shouldn't have." I stammered, trying to be clear. I failed miserably.

"Say what now? Try that again, but maybe add in some coherent details this time?" Peter-pire chuckled and shook his head at my human-ness. I growled at him, knowing damn well it came out sounding more like a pissed off cat.

"Fucking assholes, all of you. I swear to God, is there a vampire manual out there someone that requires all of you to be sarcastic and slightly off in a 'deer in the headlights' kind of way? Shit. Okay, look. Before I moved to El Paso, I lived in Forks, Washington. Little piece of shit town, population one hundred, including a family of vampires. Or, coven. WHATEVER. I figured out what they were, fell for the only single, brooding male, and wound up as a chew toy for a nomad. So he left me. They all left me. Didn't look back, either." I finished with a scowl and gave Peter a glare for asking. He sighed and rubbed his neck in what must've been a habit that hadn't been weened out during the burn.

"Would it make a difference if I told you that you do have a mate, and that it wasn't Edward Cullen?"

I choked on my own saliva and coughed until I was red in the face.

"Crazy-pire says what?"

"Eddie isn't your mate. Devil knows why the fuck he found you so amusin' but he ain't your mate, babycakes. I know the Cullens, see. And the only "broodin' male" is Edward. My sire used to be a part of th..." he trailed off and scrunched his face up as if he'd eaten a lemon slice.

"Jasper. Yeah, I got that part. Wait, he USED to be a part of their coven?"

When he didn't respond, I snapped my fingers in his face, but wasn't rewarded with anything but the slightest of twitches of his brow. Sighing, I moved to the edge of the bed, and let my feet slowly take my weight; after my walk I was sore and more than physically exhausted.

I managed to tour the entire cabin before Peter joined me with his marvelous presence on the porch. He took my hand and led me to a rope-and-board swing that hung from a beautiful oak that stood away from the barn; I sat on the swing and let my legs dangle- my feet didn't even touch the ground.

The wind picked up as Peter stood behind me silently, and I was gently rocked to and fro. I hummed softly at the feeling.

I was startled when Peter's strong hands took hold of the rope on either side of me and pulled the swing back and pushed me forward so the swing did a fairly long arc in time with the breeze.

"Oh wow..." I cooed happily. I heard a low laugh from the man behind me, and out of my peripheral vision, I watched as his face claimed happiness; The smile he wore was enough to make me laugh as well. When he stopped pushing, I let the swing slowly stop itself before turning to face him. He was listening to something with such attention that he'd stopped breathing, and moving, altogether. I paused and scanned the area around us, but when I was met with nothing but the breeze, I turned back to him.

"Peter? Wh.." I was interrupted by him standing me up and throwing me over his shoulder- the speed and complete head-over-heels swiftness of it made me dizzy. I blinked and I was standing in a corner of the kitchen with Peter facing me, his face closer to mine than made me comfortable. He looked me dead in the eyes and searched me for something.

"Isabella, there are four vampires very close to us. I ain't sure who they are, and I know my wife is about ten minutes out, so I need you to listen up good, alright? If the four make it here and it turns sour, I want you to stay RIGHT HERE. Don't you dare move from this very spot. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'll forfeit my own life if it keeps you on this earth. But that requires you standin' here, like a good girl, and makin' no sudden movements to attract any sort of attention."

My brain stumbled to keep up with him, and I shook my head, "Why would you risk your life for me?"

He chuckled and smiled beautifully. "He told you that you are worth it. I believe him."

* * *

><p>I'm really starting to enjoy this story :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I take no claim to these characters, as much as I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

When my mate told me I was going to be takin' a quick jaunt to find my Sire who's currently MIA, because his mate stumbled upon our cabin per chance, I almost didn't believe him. Funny thing is, you can't make that shit up. The pull of a mate is indescribable and all-consumin', even as a human without knowledge of said mate. That, and I never bet against my husband. Asshole's never wrong.

When Pete and I had mated, we'd at least known eachother. From what Jasper has told me about he and Isabella's interactions in the Cullen household, they'd barely made passin' idle chat; That'll make for a real eye-opener when they eventually figure this shit out. I pray the Major figures it out fast.. my knowledge of death is immense, seein' as we experience is quite often with what we eat, and that knowledge has made it clear that the little Squirt has weeks left. If that.

I'd passed through a random field outside of San Antonio when my cell vibrated in my pocket- I flipped it open. Text from Peter.

Stop. He's a mile to your south. I got an itch, best get that fine ass movin' woman.

I took off at full sprint, whirrin' passed trees and buildings as fast as I possibly could push myself. I'd barely registered his scent when the force of a semi crashed into me and sent me tumblin' acrossed the crisp grass of a field. I immediately crouched and hissed at my Sire, who was growlin' loudly at my presence. I knew this dance like the back of my hands... I'd joined in on such tangos when the males in the compound we were held at all those years ago decided to try and stake claim where it wasn't wanted or required. It started with provin' dominance, and that shit was the hard part.

I let loose a warning growl to let him know exactly where I stood, and chuckled when he cocked an eyebrow my way. I settled back on my calves and moved slowly from palm, to ball of foot, along the cripsy grass. His liquid-black eyes followed every ripple of my muscles.

"Major." I whispered in acknowledgement.

"Miss'us..." His eyes glared straight through me, givin' me a chill. I steadied on my feet and paused at his posture.

"...Hate to barge in on your pity party, but Peter's in a pickle, and I don't have time to waste tryin' to talk you down from the ledge you're standin' on. Either you come, or you stay. But I'm callin' on my favor, and I assume you realize you owe me good." I spit at him harshly. I tried my hardest to keep my words icy, but my fear for my mate has trickled out in my emotions and damn if the Major was good at catchin' it.

A grumbled from his chest and a roll of his eyes made my insides to a happy dance. Good to know could still count on the bastard even after years of silence.

He'd made an attempt to finish our earlier jig by pinnin' me to the nearest cinderblock wall... And had to fish his arm out of the nearest pond in penance. I cackled for most of our run, knowin' the pain of fusin' it back on would be a real bitch.

* * *

><p>We'd made incredible time after he pitched the first piss fit, and were on the boundary of our property when I heard a raspy scream that burned a hole straight through my heart. I roared in my approach and lept at the first figure I didn't recognize who stood at the fenceline. He was tall and lanky, with a face only Satan himself would love. He turned half an inch to face me and I was on him, rippin' his limbs from his body with almighty shreiks of tearin' metal. His venom spewed to the dirt below like a river burstin' through a damn.<p>

Hell if it didn't bring the biggest shit eatin' grin to my face...

I looked up to see my mate's handsome form crushin' another figures skull with his fist, and the Major had one mid-leap by the throat. Isabella's figure could be seen in the newly remodeled kitchen-a kitchen without walls- and most of the cabinets had become shards of wood. Her body was pressed firmly into the furthest corner, blood trailin' from an oddly placed mark on her shoulder, and a small spot was spreadin' from her abdomen and eatin' a stain into her purty white dress.

I hissed at the weird indent, knowin' good and well it was a bite from one of the unknown vampires whose limbs were scattered around me. One... two... eight? My mate had taken on nearly all of them alone, and I mewled in dispair at the fresh marks that had marred his beautiful skin. He sent a smile my way, but scanned the far distance for any more assholes who wanted to play.

Our girl's shreiks of agony sobered us all up from our post-fight euphoria. She had slid to the ground to lay among the bits of wood and plaster, and was covered with dust and dirt. Her back arched from the pain, and I could literally feel the waves of heat pourin' off her.

"Peter, you stupid FUCK! What the hell is Isabella Swan doin' here? And bit, t'boot?" Jasper's red eyes were starin' a hole into Pete, who stared at Munchkin's writhin' form sympathetically.

"She found US. Big Buddy tol' me t'keep her. Don't you start throwin' around insults you piece of cow dung, without knowin' the facts." My mate spit venom at our brother, before makin' his way to the girl, and cradlin' her in his arms lovin'ly. I made my way over and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, which stared at me with such startling acceptance that I almost did a double-take.

"It'll all be alright, Munchkin. Ain't nothin' bad gonna ever happen to you again. You got a family now, and we're here to stay, alright?" I nuzzled her neck, but jumped back an inch at the smell.

"Fuckin' shit mother..fuck. Gotta bite her again. That ain't gonna be an easy change, there's barely a whiff..." I stammered, lookin' between the two men before me.

"Could we suck the venom out?" Pete looked to Jasper, who stared at him incredulously.

"Are you sure you didn't get hit in the head? It's been too long, it's too far along. Ain't no way to take it back now."

"You know I ain't never changed nobody, neither has Char. That shit wont fly, even if we stick to the way. She's just... it's going to take too long, I don't want her hurtin' no more than she has to..." Peter's form sagged to the floor, holdin' our girl close. He shuddered with a small sob. I kneeled down and cupped his cheek try try to console his pain.

"I wish I could, Peter. For you. I wish I could do it, I would if I could..." I sputtered under my own tears of venom, which soaked back into my eyes as quickly as they came.

Jasper's sudden movement startled the both of us, as he pulled Isabella gently from Peter. He groaned as his skin brushed against her, and I gasped at the sight of the light that bounced between them like flames. A shuddered breath slipped through my lips as their bond became beautifully visible and strengthened every step closer they became. "My God... my ... God, Peter..."

The light danced along their skin and made groves in the air around them, reflectin' off eachother like mirrors but leavin' marks at the same time. Jasper's rapid breathin' told me he felt whatever it was that was happenin'... His fingers smoothed the wrinkles along Isabella's dress and traced her outline like was touchin' something he'd never set eye nor ear on ever before; I urged him on with a push of love from my core, and I knew he felt the same from Pete, who beamed like a proud Father at the two of them.

Jasper pulled her to sit in his lap, his arms around her shoulders. He parted her hair from her neck gently before takin' a huge breath of air from the wind that whipped at our bodies... and sank his teeth into the pumpin' artery that ran down her long neck.

"Two days..." Pete whispered to the wind, and to us, and seemingly... to someone who hovered around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria, Maria. You naughty girl :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, I always pictured Bella with cowboy boots. Characters belong to S.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I could literally hear the dead skin flakes falling off of me as the venom spread from the tips of my fingers, up through every cell in my arms, to my shoulders- but surprisingly, paid no attention to my heart. From the stories I'd heard around the Cullen's, I knew that would be the very last point that would be hit by the fire.

My muscles clenched themselves tight to try and fight off the venom that I knew would eventually turn them taught and hardened; Wave after wave of white-hot searing heat coursed through my limbs and acrossed my skin and through my mouth and touched my eyes and GOD PLEASE was a prayer that ran through my head faster, and faster... Cold hands roamed over me, settling the heat away from the points on my skin they made contact with and I tried to tell the hands to remain where they were, at least that point wouldn't burn like fucking acid.

I know now, that God must have a sense of humor. After all the pain I'd gone through in life, it was only fitting that my death would be the epitome of pain. But even through the mind-warp, I could feel Him around me, inviting me to hold on just a little longer. Remain sane for just another step, because the next after would be worth it. I relied on that love, that push, for another six hours until the venom finally made a beeline for my heart, and worked like Medusa's gaze turning it to stone.

The last bit of air left my lungs as they hardened, and my back arched as the fire forced my eyes open as wide as saucers, and burned up my throat with a ferocity of pouring moonshine down an infants throat. A gripping screech whipped through me with the last of every bit of me that was human, and as quickly as that, everything was still and silent.

My eyes remained locked on a point on the wall acrossed from me, which was dotted with specs of dust and grime and plaster that made an interesting pattern... I tilted my head at an angle to really put it together, like one of those connect-the-numbers books from my childhood; Teeth, scales, tail..

"Godzilla! Holy shit! Oh man, that's motherfucking cool right there..." I chuckled at the never-ending amounts of shapes and pictures that popped out at me. I noticed immediately the lower tone of my voice, and the subtle 'come hither' rasp that had developed through the change. The clearing of a throat had my head snapped toward the bedroom door.

"Isabella..." Jasper Cullen's head was bowed and his palms were turned up slightly- I knew this as submission, somehow- instead of acknowledging it, I paid more attention to his rippling skin, and his beautifully shaped eyes, and the the way one side of his mouth turned up further than the other- I whimpered at his posture. No one that insanely beautiful, and powerful, should ever stand submissive to someone like me. I reached out and suddenly I was standing before him, touching his skin with my fingertips- it was pliable under the pressure my hands exerted, and relatively softer than I thought it would be.

"Do you remember anything, Isabella?" His steady voice kept my cluster-fucked brain grounded while I attempted for form a coherent sentence from the THOUSANDS of thoughts that left as quickly as they came.

"I.. remember. Everything. Every part of my life down to the most minute breaths I've ever taken. It's crystal clear, as if I were watching a movie. Is that odd?" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as Jasper's face turned into a slight smirk; I knew the answer just from that look.

"Slightly. I've only ever met those who've lost most memories during the change, but many retain newly made memory just as you've retained your human memories. I wouldn't call it odd, maybe a quirk of sorts." I snorted in unlady-like laugher after a hiss\spit escaped me in response to his minor insult of my nonperfection.

"Wonderful to know I've kept the one thing that distinguishes me from others.." I stopped moving and trained my hearing on two sets of footsteps that echoed through the woods over a mile out, trying my hardest not to get caught up in the laziness about them, and fought whatever monster inside me woke at the disturbance.

I instantly let out a breath I realized I'd been holding since I stopped talking, caught up in a feeling of warmth that lay against my eyes and sounded as a melody in my head. Voices, or... whispers rather, circulated in one ear, captured the most articulate of syllables, and left the other side of my head as a fleeting thought would.

_'S... with the Whit...'_

_'...n't mean they're here!' _

I whimpered in protest to the intrusion of a seemingly random argument between a man and a woman, and pressed my palms to my temples to try to rid them from my head.

_'... she's here, she must be destroyed! The masters demand it...'_

_'... think of the money, she'd be worth at least tw...'_

_'...the Major, and lure him... protect the girl. She's his...'_

A flash of light skewed my vision and made me grip a wooden table to support myself as I was overcome with images of two vampires- the male, and female voices continued to argue in my ears and I noticed as the lips of the vampires matched the speech I was hearing. I tightened my grip as my chest began to tighten into a knot.

_'... bring back one of the southerners, just in case...'_

_'... stupid, Lorenz. No one can match the major." _

_'We just need to take our time. She'll remain here through the first year, I imagine.'_

I screeched as someone shook me hard enough to crack the wood beneath my fingers, and finally let the sobs that dwelled in my throat release as my eyes finally focused on a very worried looking Jasper who stood before me. I let myself slump forward into his chest.

"Isabella... what the hell just happened? What's wrong?" He brushed me up closer and fully into his arms. "Come on, little girl. You have to tell me so I can help."

I knew, somehow, exactly what had happened. The problem I was having, was accepting the responsibilty of what had been placed on my lap, especially when I hadn't asked for it. I took a deep breath of Jasper's leathery scent and swallowed back the rest of my grief for later.

"I heard two people talking, out in the woods? Only they're not there now. They'll be there soon, like... in a few days maybe? A week? They... they talked about me, and, the Major. I didn't understand at first, but somehow..." I trailed off, noticing Peter had come to lean against the door frame. He smiled warmly at me and nodded in reassurance. "I think I have something like Alice's gift, mixed with Peter's? I can see... but, what I can't see, knowledge makes up for. Like I don't even know how I know this information, but it's in my head."

"That's ... fuckin' fantastic. Not only do I have to deal with Pete's bloated ego and creepiness, now I have to deal with another one?" Jasper shook his head and sighed, staring a hole into a smiling Peter.

"The ISSUE, Major, is not with Kitten here. Not yet, anyways. We've got trouble knockin' on our back door, and it'll be here sooner than we can be ready for. It's time for you to take the newborn to slaughter a few of the less fortunate, and then it's time to call in reinforcements. Get yer potty trained ass movin'."

And Peter was completely correct. I was barely an hour old, and was about to fight one of the largest battles I would ever have to face in my existence. The mother-fucking cool part was, I'd be one of the most feared vampires in the world in a little less than a month, and I was more than ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice, but aren't necessary. I'm just enjoying the time I'm takin' with the chapters. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**mMmmMmm, love me some southern drama. I don't own the characters, they're precious to S.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Running as a vampire was so much different than riding a running vampire. I had to literally hold myself back from running as fast as possible, in order to let my lesser half keep up. He growled at me every time I'd push ahead even by a few paces, as much as I wanted to tell him to fuck off, part of my brain just wouldn't cooperate. He'd nodded when I turned to him for permission- we had barely crossed the boundary of our 'territory' when the scent of rich spice and warm yeast had me tripping over myself.

"Human..." I winced when I realized the intoxicating scent would be the hardest choice I'd ever make, but a nudge from Jasper made me forget my internal struggle completely. Seconds later my eyes rolled back in my head as the first taste of pure bliss reached the back of my throat and completely doused the fire that had been there since I woke from my change. The middle aged woman sagged in my arms and almost instantly, went cold as her life transferred from her, to me. I gasped as I dettached myself from her, and took a step back as her form crumpled to the dirty ground.

I whiped my mouth clean and continued to take steps back.

"It's alright, little girl. The first time is always the hardest. But you need to remain strong for whatever we're about to face.. animal blood just isn't the same. You understand, don't you?" Jasper's soft voice made me still myself. I just nodded and sighed, tossing a flower I'd plucked towards the dead woman.

"We all die, Jasper." I stated simply, and took his heavy silence as his understanding.

I'd barely stepped in the door of the cabin when the warmth behind my eyes forced me to the floor before Charlotte, who immediately dropped to search me for wounds. I winced sharply as the blinding white pushed me from the present into a view from someone else's eyes; I stared out over the forms of male and female vampires- all who stared at me in complete acceptance.

_'... shall be their last day... earth! They shall know us by name!... God help... in ...y!'_

_The crowd roared in excitement and acknowledgement of the deed they were to carry out._

_'You are the bringers of death! They will beg you for mercy, but you will give them none! You are their GODS!'_

_Another unearthly war-cry was unleashed out of the mouths of many, and I struggled to gain control of the body I was in._

_'They will find help in the hearts of many. But you will not waiver! The girl.. MUST.. DIE! If we fail, she will burn us all, and all will be lost to the pits of hell. We will succeed. We must be victorious!'_

_Eyes focused on me an the severity of the situation was like a punch to the gut- they girl they were talkiing about was me. I was the one that the hundreds of vampires before me were about to hunt for. I was their primary target- their reason, their goal. I had to die if they wanted to live. _

I lurched out of the scene with such despair that the wail that left me had Char covering her ears in shock. I let out a gutteral, desperate cry, and buried my face in my hands.

"Munchkin... baby..." Peter's soft voice cooed in my ear as he pulled me into his arms. He rocked me as I cried to God for mercy, smoothed my hair from my face as I begged Him to spare my new family from my fate. I winced as the venom that coated my eyes burned trails down my cheeks and holes into Pete's shirt. I barely took notice as he exlained my visions to the other two in the room, how he knew so much was beyond me, but I couldn't bring myself even close enough to care.

"You need to listen to what I'm about to say, Little Girl. Listen close, okay?" Jasper kneeled before Pete and I, and brushed the remainder of my tears from my face. "Whatever it is that's in your head, forget it. I have connections, Pete and Char have connections. We were, and have always been, the most feared amongst our kind. You have absolutely every right to be scared to death, but know this- we will bring them hell. Whoever it is that has it in their minds to come for you will face the most gruesome of deaths by my hands, and I have no pity for the motherfuckers who cross teeth with Pete or Char. You are a gift, and one we're willing to fight for, until the day we die. You are precious, and you are wicked strong. Don't insult us by doubting what we see in you, because you know damn well that the monster in you could take out continents of vampires, if you only let it."

I stared into his eyes as I clung to Pete, searching him for honesty. He projected his loyalty and love around the room until the rest of us were giving him googly-eyes.

I jumped from Peter's arms and ran straight into Jaspers, knocking him into the far wall; He chuckled as I buried myself in his warmth and nuzzled his chest. He kissed my hair and softly pulled me close.

"We love you, Little Girl. I love you." I sighed and nodded. Little did I know, the subtle secondary truth that laced that statement wouldn't hit me until days later, in the middle of war.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

We let the kid settle down from her latest brain-fuck while we sat out behind the barn, starin' at the ominous lookin' thunderhead in the distance. We all let ideas roll around and while nothin' stuck permanently, we realized that we needed a shit ton of help if we were goin' to fuck up an army of vampires, of all ages. Jasper had made his calls quickly, and I made mine. It was surprisin' how many of our old company had been killed over the years, I only managed to get a hold of a handful of willin' participants, most of who were mated and would run at the first sign of bad luck. Garrett, however, had pulled some strings and managed to get a few of his own buddies to help out. He'd managed to get me out of a few unfortunate circumstances in the past, and I him. This was just another fight for him, and I was thankful for it.

"I got Lewis and Warren. Potter's dead and so is Beck. Damn shame, really." Jasper's whisperin' had me growlin' at the wench we used to work for, knowin' damn well their deaths were to be pinned on her. I watched as the thunderhead plumed higher into the sky, studyin' the subtle shifts in the wind as it grew in size.

"We need the Denali family. Their gifts will be mighty useful, brother." His hiss made me give him a swift punch in the shoulder. "Shutcher' frakin' mouth, asshole. Call your former family. We need the mindreader, might as well ask for help from that burley feller, too."

"No need. I've already informed Carlisle of our... situation. The Denali's will be here by tomorrow night at the latest. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie will be here in the morning." Munchkin's steady voice had the three of us gawkin' at her like she'd lit somethin' of value on fire. "You'll catch flies that way. Not sure how tasty they are, but I know from experience the buzzin' anywhere near your face is like nails on a chalkboard."

I couldn't help the gut-hurtin' laughter that had me leanin' against the barn for support, and the smile that stretched from ear to ear made her face glow like a damned star.

"Alice and Esme are to remain behind for safety's sake. By the way, Jasper? Would you stand up for a moment?" She tip-toed over to him with such grace I nearly pictured her with feline features. He stood slowly, and the air around him was laced with suspicion.

As swift as he straightened out, he crumpled as the air that left his lungs hissed out like a popped balloon. I scampered away from her growlin' form, not wantin' to be caught in the crossfire. Jasper groaned and leaned on his knees for support.

"You tryin' to kill the baby-makers?" He hissed. He was rewarded with a crack acrossed his face, as her hand made contact harshly with his cheek. He growled lowly at her and stood straighter. "Don't hit me, little girl."

She chuckled darkly and planted his nose part of an inch into his head with her fist, sailin' him backwards and onto his hind quarters in the dirt. He roared as he cracked his nose back into place, and crouched.

"What the FUCK do you think yer playin' at, girl?" He bellowed at her. She remained still and smirked, twitchin' her finger to lure him at her. He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Uh... Jasper?" I whispered to him. He didn't notice me. "Jasper. Let the Major out." He hissed his indifference.

The girl before me went ridged before us, and every single muscle stilled as she let the scents around us pass through her. Her eyes darkened slowly, swirlin' away the beautiful crimson shade until all that was left were bottomless black pits.

"Let the Major out, asshole..." I whispered as quietly as possible, shieldin' my mate with my form as subtly as I could manage. The woman before me took no notice, and continued to stare at Jasper's confused form. His eyes were teeterin' on the edge of turnin' but I knew he was fightin' with his Monster for control. The woman's raspy voice moaned in impatience.

"This is unacceptable. You're not willing to defend yourself, how am I able to trust that you would defend Isabella? Would you care enough to place yourself between her and the hoarde? There are over three hundred men and woman who're on their way to kill HER. They don't give a fuck about you, or Peter, or Charlotte. They want ME. They'll stop at nothing to obtain my head, do you understand?" She spat at him as he tried to reassure her, and backed away from him slowly.

"You can't be the man they spoke of. It's not possible. They FEARED him, feared his very voice, feared the idea of him. I'd laugh at the person who feared anything about you." She seethed at Jasper's ever-shakin' frame. He was tryin' his damndest to hold back the monster inside him, to no avail- I could see the Major comin' days before. He was here, and he was along for the ride. The unknown woman barely got her last word out and she was hoisted in the air by a coal-eyed Major, who hissed to stop her strugglin'.

"Do you have any idea who the fuck yer insultin', child? Were you tryin' to PROVOKE me out? Sure as hell worked but I ain't so positive yer ready for what the fuck I am, little girl..." His nickname for her made her frame shudder in anticipation; I knew that playful tone. I wrinkled my nose and pushed Char backwards until we were right on the boundary of not bein' noticed anymore- the Major turned his head to me and smirked.

"Think you could keep yerselves amused while I teach the brat a lesson?"

I bowed my head submissively and pushed Char further behind me. "Wont be a problem, Major. Just make sure to keep in mind that she's yer mate, and even subconsciously, all she wants is yer understandin'. She's scared..."

He nodded in understandin'. "I ain't gonna hurt her none. She just needs a good war lesson. God knows I was always real good at teachin' it." His smile reached his eyes and for a moment I saw the Major I knew and loved all those years ago. Scary thing was, the girl would be impossibly scarier only a few days from now, and until then he'd have to push her into a frame of mind that most weren't capable of comin' out of. I sighed and nodded at him, before draggin' my fairly angry lookin' mate away from the quarreling couple, to head off the Cullen's for a day.

My only thought as we made our way north was to keep the thoughts of my brother and newly aquired sister from headin' south. I knew damn well what was going to happen.

_(Nasty.) _My 'gift' shuddered for me.

**Mother-fucking right. Nasty. **I replied.

* * *

><p>Nasty indeed. I 3 any kind of reviews. I'm also looking for someone to edit?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, SM has rights to the following: characters and books and movies and barbie dolls and shirts and hot irons and backpacks and sporks and anything that refers to twilight or may be involved in the making or writing of twilight and... the list goes on and on.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I waited patiently and watched as Jasper fought with the Major for dominance, his hand gripping my throat tightly, and while it was amusing for the first few moments, twenty minutes is really pushing the boundary where my attention span stops. I started counting the number of scars on his face just to keep my mouth from running somewhere that would lead to my decapitation, or.. worse.

The flicker of a thought made me stop counting, and focus on a particular bite that sort-of peeked out from under the collar of his shirt- it made a lovely mess of his collarbone.

_**"'**_

I must've had a lapse in judgement because I _did_ reach out, and swept my fingertips over the mark near his neck, tracing the ridges into my memory. The Major's very startled gasp made me jump and look up at him, but I remained in contact with the bite. It was so much cooler than the rest of his skin; I had an odd 'feeling' that it was his Sire's mark.

His eyes seared my own with a longing I'd never seen in the eyes of another. They were haunted and bottomless, searching me for understanding and for something I couldn't place.. Asked a question I didn't know the answer to.

I think we finally came to an odd understanding because he set me back on my feet, but didn't remove his hand from my neck. Instead, he brushed from ear to my clavicle gently, earning a breathy but short exhale from me.

"You need to learn how to fight."

A creepy-stalker grin spread over my face as images and words printed instantaneously into my memory, muscles itched to spring to life- I could really, truly start to love my gift if I knew how it worked.

Instead of going into detail, I left him with "I KNOW how to fight."

His smirk did wonders for my ego, knowing I'd have my teeth at his neck within thirty seconds of first movement from either party, but somehow I wasn't satisfied with him just finding out from my upper hand.

**'Satisfaction must be earned.' **I snorted at my own thought.

"This is nothing like what you see on the television, or at a high school wrestling match. Don't insult my decades upon decades of experience." He snarled.

I knew better than to strike while I was irritated, first rule I learned was never to let my emotions run the show. Remain unbiased.

"I'm sure you know more than I do," _Lie._ "I'm just saying, we don't have to start at square one. We can start at like... square five, or whatever."

"That's not possible."

I stared at him with my mouth agape and collecting dust while I concentrated on keeping calm. The newborn tendencies in me told me to scream at him for assuming, walk all up and down his ass for his over-inflated ego, but I kept myself rigid and still; I closed my mouth and swallowed back a mouthful of venom.

"I'll ask you to do me a favor, Mr. Whitlock. Don't you ever, ever, EVER fucking assume anything about me again after this."

The baffled but amused look on his face spurred my already aggravated tendons to snap faster than I'd ever moved; I sank to a slight crouch after I spun myself in a beautiful arc around Jasper's slow-motioned leap backwards and kicked his legs out from under him. His grunt satisfied me better than my first meal as a vampire had. I flitted to pin his hands behind his back and to keep him firmly planted in the dirt until I could get a good footing.

His thrashing and 'ferocious' growling had me laughing to the point of hurting my sides, which only pissed him off more.

"Easy, Major." I cooed gently. "Easy..."

The low rumble that held in his chest remained but his muscles started unwinding ever so slowly until he was huffing puffs of dirt away from him. I stared down at him for what seemed like hours as my brain literally SCREAMED at me, BEGGED me to lean down and inhale his panty-dropping scent; I released his wrists instead, and pulled him to stand before me. His breathing stopped, and I knew if I could see his eyes, they'd be wide. I let my hands drop as I leaned my forehead at the small between his shoulders blades.

"Isabella..." He whispered.

I remained still as the pressure in my head mounted, and whimpered in protest to the oncoming intrusion.

"Fucking... SHIT." I fell back to the dirt, grasping at my temples, which felt tight and as if they were being twisted from the insides. No information was coming, yet the pain steadily grew worse and amplified at my every movement.

Jasper's hands ghosted over me to check for injuries, and I sighed briefly as his touch brought a wave of calm to my pain-wracked body. As soon as it came, however, it passed, and my entire body erupted in invisible flames.

Screams left my mouth as an invisible enemy tore my entire being apart in order to find room for something unknown. I couldn't form a coherent thought to figure out what it was, nor could I beg the heavens for help. I was nothing, and everything.

And then, it stopped. Silence deafened me.

"Isabella, what're you doing?" A warm voice ran like liquid through my brain. "There's no time for useless battles, especially when the man you're fighting is the one who'll save you."

I couldn't move my mouth to answer.

"I know how painful this must be. But you NEED to listen, or it will all go wrong. You need to be ready, and you're going to need help. The foe you're about to face is many. There will be no room for error, or misguided judgment. Throughout your entire lifetime, you've relied on your gut to make good, steady choices, and I beg you to do the same now, and in the future. There's only so much I can do without taking away your freedom of choice, my child. Only so much help I can offer without interfering completely. Your gift is what will help you fight, but in the end only your choices can help you win. Know that I'm here to help you, and all you need to do... is ASK."

A blinding light surrounded me and I momentarily thought I was on fire, but no pain touched my skin. The face of a man smiled at me from within the light, or... around the light, maybe. No, in.

"Isabella!" Came a fierce yell. The man before me smiled and mouthed 'I love you' in such a way that tears flowed freely down my face, and my entire body shook with grief.

"Isabella!" Came the voice again.

I blinked my vampire eyes, and I was standing before Jasper, who slapped me so damn hard my teeth wiggled in my jaw.

* * *

><p>tedum...la... da-dum... la la... te-duuuum... laaaa... hmmmm...<p> 


	8. Author's Note

**Author Note::::**

Alright, ya'll. I've put this on hold long enough, maybe some of you will have good advice for me. I've gone through this story over a hundred different times, written and rewritten an addition five chapters, and let me tell you.

_It's shit_.

I restarted it and edited and added to the posted chapters, and …

It's still shit.

Not sure how many of you are going to read this, but I'm hoping for some help. I need a Beta, or a MUSE, or something along the lines of Jesus himself who can take this story and turn it into something spectacular. I have the idea. It's all written. But bits and pieces and pages and whole chapters make me want to throw my laptop into the Mississippi River. It's close enough to be a possibility.

SO! I figured I would start with this, and see if I get a response. If not, I'll start begging random Betas, and I'm SO sure ya'll would love that

I'm sorry it took so long to even get an author's note out, and even more embarrassed that this crap stayed posted for so long.

For those of you who have enjoyed it so far:: The changes wont be dramatic. I think. Maybe.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY.**


End file.
